


The Man Hunt

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Canon Divergent, F/M, I wrote this on a whim, Mates, Post High School Stiles, Sexual Content, Stiles is on a man hunt, derek has emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Sure Stiles thought going on a man hunt for someone who didn't want to be found would be hard. She didn't realize it would end up in her running back to Beacon Hills as a safe haven for the stupid Zombie Apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim, and I don't really know if it is good or not... so please go easy on me.

It was almost a month since the outbreak. When it had happened Stiles stood there in her hotel room dumbfounded. Of all the shit they had dealt with in Beacon Hills, never had she thought that this was even a possibility. It was mass chaos, and for the first time since she had gone college hunting, Stiles wished she hadn't graduated early and left Beacon Hills after the Wild Hunt. Being with the pack would have made this easier. Stiles was anything but defenseless, however she didn't have the abilities they had to sniff out an issue. 

Which would have been convenient considering Stiles's only option for getting back to Beacon Hills from New York City was walking, hitch hiking and eventually stealing a car. She had gone there on a wild goose chase. She told her father it was to check out the colleges and get a feel for the area, but everyone knew she was on a man hunt. Instead of finding what she was looking for, she was fleeing New York with what she could carry on her back and a pistol accompanied by the Columbia University student tour guide Travis. 

Stiles was out for coffee with Travis getting to know more about the city when it happened. The screaming was unbearable and then it was a mad rush to get out of the city. Survival instincts kicked in and Stiles was pulling Travis into her hotel long enough to pack her things and get them both the hell out of there. It had turned out Travis's apartment wasn't far, so it was only fair for Stiles to let him pack a go bag. 

While Travis packed Stiles desperately called home. The Sheriff gave her the scoop. California was being quarantined. The only way in was to get tests taken, and to be healthy. Noah begged Stiles to get to Beacon Hills as soon as possible, and by any means necessary. From Travis's apartment they headed west. At first they travelled alone, until they found a group of people around Oklahoma. 

Stiles felt alone, even in the group, even with Travis. She needed to get home to her pack. They had been camped out in a little town in Arizona. Travis and Stiles stayed in an abandoned house together while the rest of the group found their own shelters. Everything was abandoned these days. Most people have fled to a sanctuary state, or been overrun by the living dead. 

"A god damned Zombie apocalypse." Stiles mumbled when Travis sat down next to her on the porch of the house.

"Yeah." Travis ran a hand down his face. They hadn't showered in a few days. "When are you going to tell me why you were in New York?"

Stiles scoffed. "I was looking for someone." She turned to look at the boy beside her. 

Travis was good looking, blonde hair, blues eyes. Hell if Stiles had to compare him to anyone it would be Isaac. Including his attitude. Travis was cocky, clearly a frat boy at some point, and athletic. Stiles had watched him hold his own against walkers but he wasn't anything special. Not to her. Maybe someone else, but not her.

"Did you find them?" There was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Stiles didn't understand why.

"Not exactly." 

Before Stiles could react, Travis had his lips on hers. It was gentle, and god Stiles missed human contact but this wasn't right. She couldn't lead Travis on. 

"Stiles?"

"I'm sorry Travis... I...." 

"Hey Stiles! Hey Travis! I'm going to go see if we can find any water bottles or anything in that store. Wanna come?" 

Thankfully Jayce, one of the groups kids came slinking up toward the steps. With a huff Travis stood.

"Yeah Jayce. I'll come." 

Stiles slipped inside when Travis left. Wanting to be sheltered while alone. She stepped into the room she was occupying and stood in front of the mirror. Her dark hair was a mess, tendrils falling from her messy bun. Her shorts were dirty, and her shirt was a little too baggy. Everything was like that these days. Her ribs had shown a little, and her hip bones stuck out more. Not enough to be concerning but god Stiles could eat her weight in curly fries right now and be happy. One good thing that has come of this is that her skin was slightly tanned. At least there was that. 

She let her hair down, and tucked the front of her shirt back in the front of her shorts knowing that she would have to go meet with the group soon to eat. Stiles honestly couldn't complain. The group was like a family. Knowing that they had each other's backs was enough to settle the hairs on the back of Stiles's neck. But nothing ever changed, Stiles still doesn't trust people. 

+++

A few hours had passed, and Stiles had busied herself by looking through a stupid book she picked up. Then she heard it. There was a bit of commotion outside, not the walker kind but the kind that stems from curiosity. Stiles slipped her pistol in the waistband of her shorts and headed out to the source of the noise. 

The group was surrounding what looked like a traveler, asking questions and what not. There was a knot in Stiles's stomach, and she couldn't shake the feeling it was giving her. Then Travis moved out of her line of sight and she froze. The new comer wasn't a stranger. Stiles knew those broad shoulders, the jet black hair, and those moody eyebrows anywhere. In the center of the group, looking murderous was one Derek Hale. The wild goose.

When his eyes flicked up and met hers Derek made a move to walk. 

"No." Stiles whispered, knowing only Derek would hear it. "They can't know that we know each other. Especially Travis. Not yet."

Derek just continued to stare. "Please." He blinked slowly in agreement. Stiles had taken a deep breath and started moving again when Travis noticed she was joining the party.

"Stiles." 

She watched as Derek's eyes flicked to Travis, and anger was written all over the wolf's face. As Stiles walked forward, she held a hand on her gun. For show. "I see we have someone new." 

"Yeah, he uh.... he didn't tell us his name. In fact he hasn't said much." Travis looked at her, his eyes taking in her stance. "Whoa, no threat." 

His tone was a command almost, and Stiles dropped her hand from her gun. Derek looked from her to Travis. Noticing that Stiles took orders from someone. It clearly didn't sit well with him.

"Derek. My name is Derek. I'm uh... I was looking for someone but I am heading back to California." 

That had opened the flood gates. Teresa, the older woman in the group ushered Derek to one of the seats near where they had planned to gather for dinner. Attempting to engage him in conversation about who he was looking for, and all Stiles hoped was that he wouldn't give anything away yet. 

She watched him throughout dinner, but she could feel Travis's eyes on her. She felt too hot. Sitting next to Travis, but having both of their eyes on her. "Derek can stay with us." Stiles blurted when she heard them talking about sleeping arrangements. 

"What..." Travis attempted.

"We have enough room. Everyone else is paired, it would just mean power in numbers in our house." 

Derek nodded, and waited for Stiles to stand. Travis followed them toward the house. Stiles could feel his eyes on her, knowing he wasn't at all happy with the turn of events. Stiles on the other hand couldn't be happier. 

"So Derek... there isn't much room. You can stay in my room if you want. It's bigger. Travis also snores. So sleeping near him is impossible."

"At least I sleep. Good luck dude." Travis slinked off to his room. Most likely to lick his wounds and go to sleep.

"After you." Derek gestured.

Stiles walked to her room and stepped aside to let Derek into the room. Once he cleared the door frame Stiles had the door shut and locked and she was in Derek's arms pressing her face into his chest. She felt Derek wind his hand into her hair, and his other bracing her lower back.

"Sourwolf." 

"Sorry it took me so long." 

She pulled away, looking up at him. "I thought looking for you in New York was a good idea. Clearly not one of my best." 

"Not a long shot. You found me though." 

"More like you found me. How by the way." 

Derek just looked at Stiles, his eye brows adjusting into the _really_ position. 

"I probably stink huh...." 

"Not nearly." 

For the first time in months Stiles relaxed. Feeling the actual need to sleep. She untangled herself from Derek and slipped off her shorts leaving herself in her panties and shirt before crawling into the bed.

"When was the last time you slept?" 

"Ha... do you want that answer?"

"Probably not."

Derek slid in behind her, effectively making her the little spoon. As Stiles nestled into Derek she felt him. His erection pressing into her from the other side of his briefs. She turned her head enough to look at Derek, but her eyes fixed on his lips. Until he pressed them into hers. When they broke apart she could feel Derek's breath ghosting across her face. 

"Are you and Travis...."

"No." Stiles pushed back into Derek, causing a choked groan to catch in his throat. "Please Der." 

"Yeah... okay.." his voice breathy. 

Derek was out of his briefs, and he was pushing Stiles's thong to the side. Easily slipping his long cock into her. Stiles covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle the scream that was building in her throat. Derek was big, bigger than she had expected. In hindsight she should have known, since he was an Alpha, and a born wolf. 

He set a slow but hard pace, and Stiles was doing everything she could to keep quiet. That last thing she needed was Travis to come investigate any weird noise, or to catch the attention of any walkers that might be close enough. Derek was letting out low grunts and moans from somewhere deep in his throat that were driving Stiles insane. Not to mention he was hitting her perfectly. 

"D...der... I can't....." 

She was trying to tell him that she can't keep quiet, she was going to break. The feeling of Derek being inside of her was too much. Her body was too hot and too cold all at the same time and she was pretty sure that she was going to shatter around him. 

"Here..." Derek stopped his moments and removed himself from Stiles only to turn her towards him. Pulling her leg over his hip and slipping back into her. "bite my shoulder if you have to.."

Just hearing Derek sound like he was breaking, his voice raw and husky, like he was barely able to control himself almost sent her over the edge. The wolf pushed into her, harder and faster.

"Fuck... Stiles..."

That was it. Hearing Derek say her name like that was enough to push her over the edge into oblivion. Her walls clamping around him, she was only able to get Derek's name out before she was biting into his shoulder. That was what did it for Derek. Feeling Stiles squeezing him in every way had him moaning her name and spilling inside of her. 

Derek stayed inside of Stiles, and every time a tremor went through her a groan would form in his throat, and Stiles could feel it. She almost cried at the loss when he gently pulled away from her. Derek went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean them up before pulling Stiles back into his arms. 

For once since this whole thing started, Stiles felt safe. Like she wouldn't wake up screaming, and that she would actually wake up. It didn't take her long to slip into a much needed sleep with Derek wrapped around her.

+++

When Derek woke up the sun had just risen, and he had heard mumbling outside. Something about moving out of the town that day and heading closer to the coast. Hoping to make it to the quarantine. Derek gently got out of bed, trying his best to let Stiles sleep. When he stood in front of the mirror his eyes fell to the red mark on his shoulder. The teeth pattern matching Stiles's perfectly. Somewhere deep in his gut he had known that Stiles was his mate, but this just proved it. The mark would eventually fade to a dull pink but right now he loved the almost crimson red it had become. Hearing Travis move about the house, Derek slipped his shirt on and headed downstairs.

"It looks like you had a good nights sleep." Travis mumbled.

Derek could smell the jealousy on him, and it made his wolf happy. Then Travis looked up from his pack, and noticed that Derek was alone. 

"Where is Stiles?"

"She is still asleep."

"Stiles doesn't sleep... especially when someone new is around." Travis was angry, and Derek wanted to laugh.

"Maybe she just felt comfortable."

"Comfortable? It took a week for her to be comfortable enough with me to turn her back on me. What the hell did you do to her?" 

Travis's voice was rising, and if Derek didn't calm this little twerp down he was going to wake up Stiles, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Travis... that's your name right? If she is finally asleep after so long maybe we should let her sleep. I didn't do anything to her."

Negotiation was not one of Derek's strong suites... usually he left that to Scott and Stiles, or Lydia. But right now he needed to do his best. 

"Whatever." Travis huffed. "Our group is leaving today. I don't know where you are going but I am sure it isn't the same place. So maybe you should get lost before she wakes up."

Derek was just about to say something when he heard Stiles's heartbeat speed up. Everything inside of him was urging him to turn around and run into that room and tell Stiles that everything was okay, and that last night was real, instead he stayed where he stood. Listening as Stiles fumbled around in her sleep stupor and then as she opened the door and nearly ran down the stairs.

"Did you even hear me? You're creepy and you shouldn't be anywhere near us."

"Travis... don't be a douche." 

Stiles's voice made Derek's wolf settle, knowing his mate was near. He also noticed her heart beat even out when she came into the room. 

"Stiles, the group is leaving in about an hour. It shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get to the quarantine if there are no issues."

"Okay, I'll get my bag." 

Stiles headed upstairs and left Derek and Travis standing in the living room.

+++

When Stiles woke up she hadn't expected to feel alone, but the fact that the spot next to her was still warm made her calm down. She also didn't expect Derek and Travis to be arguing in the living room. This was the time she wished she had supernatural hearing to know what the hell was going on. Either way, Derek was calm but Travis seemed agitated. 

She packed her backpack and shoved her pistol in the waistband of her shorts. Traveling with Derek made her feel more comfortable, but she still needed a weapon. Honestly she missed the times when she only needed her bat. Stiles grabbed Derek's bag that he had placed by the bedroom door and headed back down the stairs. 

 

After checking the house she found that everyone was outside waiting in a group down the street. Except for Derek. He was waiting closer to the house for Stiles. Loyal as he always had been. 

"Hey." Stiles handed Derek his bag. "I'm guessing Travis is pissed that you stayed with me, and that I was asleep." 

Derek huffed a laugh. They started walking toward the group, as they got closer Stiles could hear Travis mumbling to one of their travel companions. 

"Come with me." Derek turned to Stiles. Her heart in her throat.

"What?"

"Come home with me. They are going through the quarantine in Nevada. It's going to take you an extra day to get home going that way."

"Okay." 

Stiles trusted Derek more than anyone. Except for her father. She trusted Derek to keep her safe, and not leave her for dead. She couldn't say as much for the group she has been with.

"Stiles! You have to be kidding me!" 

Travis's voice boomed, louder than it should have. "What?"

"You are going to just leave, with a complete stranger? First you let him sleep in your room, you actually sleep, and now you are just leaving with him on a whim?" He turned to Derek, anger pouring off of him. "And you! Do you know how to protect her? Huh? Do you know anything about her?"

Stiles was about to interject, but before she could say anything Derek was speaking.

"Stile can handle herself, I know for a fact that she can pack a punch. My face hasn't thanked her for it. Yes I know how to protect her, when she needs me to. I know that Stiles is ridiculously strong, she trusts a few people, and I know that if you were to dangle curly fries in her face right now she would bulldoze right through you to get them. Stiles is the type of person that even if she hates you, she will try to save you because you don't deserve to die. She forces her father to eat veggies because he is all she has left, and a heart attack is not going to be how he goes. She is brilliant, smarter than anyone I have ever met. So yes I know her. I don't know everything about her but I know more than she thinks I do."

Stiles was stunned. She stared at Derek as if he had grown a second head. She never knew that he paid that much attention, and god she couldn't be more in love with the wolf right now. 

"You got all that in one night? How do you know any of it is true? Huh?" Travis was still going on, and on. Trying in his own way to convince Stiles not to go with Derek. It would never work.

"No... it took about a year to convince myself that I could trust her. Then I spent 3 years getting to know everything I could. I didn't even scratch the surface." 

Now Derek was looking at Stiles, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was telling herself that last night, being with Derek was desperation. But with what Derek was saying now... it sounded like something completely different. 

"Travis... I'm going with Derek. I'm sorry everyone, but if anyone is going to get me back to my dad... it's Derek." 

Everyone seemed to understand, Teresa was smiling at her like Melissa would. The only one who continued to throw a fit was Travis, until one of the guys shoved him toward the group as they headed to the outskirts of town.

"Well Sourwolf... what's your plan?"

"Get to the Camaro and go home." 

"You have the Camaro?" Stiles couldn't believe her luck. She hated walking in the desert, especially with the walkers. Riding in the car would be heavenly. Just as heavenly as going home. 

"Come on."

They walked together for about a mile, it turned out that Derek had stashed the Camaro in an abandoned car lot. Stiles smiled, seeing the sun reflect off of the sleek black paint in the distance. God she missed that car just as much as the man who drove it. They were only a couple blocked away when Derek froze in his tracks. 

"Derek?"

"Your gun is loaded right?" 

"Yeah but..." Then she saw them. There had to be 4-5 of them. Skin grey, torn and rotting. Their movements were jerky. "Shit."

Stiles pulled the pistol from her waistband, and pulled down the hammer as they slowly approached the group of walkers. A though popped up into Stiles's mind, and if she didn't ask, she never would.

"Derek... I need you to promise me something." 

"Stiles... don't do something stupid."

"No.. god. Just... promise me that if... give me the bite if it is going to save me okay?"

Derek stopped once again, looking at Stiles. His eyes were wide, searching hers. 

"Promise me Derek."

"It could kill you."

"It's a 50/50 chance taking the bite from you. It's 100% change is if I get bitten by one of them." 

"Okay. I promise."

Stiles nodded, and they continued walking. Derek situated himself in front of her, so his scent would be what the walkers caught. It had shielded them enough until they got to the gate of the car lot, where Derek would have to break the lock to get back to the Camaro. 

That was when the walkers converged on them. Derek did his best getting through the gate, the next part was getting into the Camaro. Stiles shot bullet after bullet hitting her mark, until more walkers started to trickle in. A walker was getting too close for comfort, and when Stiles turned to shoot she heard the one sound that made her heart drop. _Click_. Empty. Fuck.

Just at that moment Derek pulled up, passenger door open yelling for Stiles to get in. Pulling her bag around to her chest she hopped in the car and slammed the door just in time for Derek to speed off. Leaving what was left of the walkers in the dust. 

Stiles dropped her head back against the headrest, relishing in the cool air blowing from the vents. For the first time in weeks she didn't smell death. Instead she could smell what could only be described as Derek. The wolf reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing. 

"That was close." Her voice quiet.

"You are one hell of a shot." 

She turned her head and gave Derek a lazy smile. 

"Why were you looking for me?" Stiles had hoped that if Derek was opening up in front of Travis, that he could tell her at least why he was looking for her.

Derek took a deep breath, looking back at the road while continuing to hold Stiles's hand.

"I got a call. I was visiting Cora in Mexico when it happened. It was all over the news. I didn't worry much until your dad called. He said you were in New York, or at least you had been but you were trying to come home. He had a feeling that you weren't being completely honest when you told him that you were looking at schools. He asked me to find you. Scott wanted to go, but you know Melissa. And honestly if anyone was going to keep Beacon Hills a safe zone it would be him. So here I am. In the desert looking for you."

All Stiles could do was stare. Derek had come looking for her, no matter what got him to go, she knew that he had to have wanted to. Derek never does anything he doesn't want to. For the first time in weeks Stiles felt like she was truly happy. 

"It is going to be a few hours. Everyone will be excited to see you, I suggest getting some sleep. We are going to hit the first quarantine checkpoint in about two hours."

Stiles nodded, and let herself fall asleep in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

+++

Stiles woke up to the Camaro slowing to a complete stop. Quickly she oriented herself, reminding herself that she was safe. She was with Derek and they were going home. Standing tall, and slightly terrifying was the wall of the quarantine. Large cement walls, with wires, cameras, and a barricade gate. What had surprised Stiles was the few guards that were at the gate. Usually she had encountered full squadrons of soldiers.

"Why are there only a few guards?" She sat up in her seat, waiting for Derek to respond. 

"They are werewolves. They can scent it so they don't need as much reinforcement here."

She just nodded. It made sense, they would be able to scent each person coming in to find the virus. Stiles could feel Derek watching her but she couldn't figure out why. He would know if she was infected, he would be able to smell it. Either way Derek's eyes were on Stiles the entire time they went through quarantine. 

They had been instructed to get out of the car, go through a short screening, and then they were sent on their way. From that checkpoint they had made it to the final quarantine in an hour. Showing the guards their ID's, they were waved through. Stiles had known that California had been a safe state, but she hadn't expected it to look completely untouched passed the walls in the desert. Beacon Hills had looked just like she had left it. 

When Derek pulled up to the Sheriff's house Stiles sat in the front seat a little longer than she had expected herself to. Instead of bolting out of the car in search of her father, Stiles sat there. Looking at Derek. Her hand was still grasped by his, and she didn't want to let go. It was only when Derek squeezed her hand and nodded toward the house that Stiles looked away.

There he was. Her father, standing on the porch looking a little worse for wear, almost as if he hadn't slept enough which she was sure had to have been the case. Stiles grabbed her bag, squeezed Derek's hand again and fled from the car. Dropping her bag just in time for her father to scoop her up in his arms. 

"Hey Kiddo!" 

"Hey Dad."

Noah held his daughter out at arms length, no doubt assessing her current condition. Stiles knew she was dirty and in severe need of a shower, but other than that and dying for curly fries she was good. 

"Dad... I'm good."

"Are you sure? I mean we should probably take you to Melissa..."

The Sheriff stopped, waiting for Stiles to interrupt and protest. When she didn't he just looked at her. Stiles hated the silence, and started to fidget in her father's hold. 

"Yeah dad.... uhm... let me shower first and then we can go."

Her father responded with a smile and bent down to pick up her bag. When Stiles entered the house a sense of calm flooded into her. Being home was going to be a little different. She had changed as she made her way back to California, not much but enough. Her dad didn't hover, as she made her way upstairs and into her room grabbing some clothes and then headed to take a shower. 

The feeling of hot water on her skin melted her muscled. Stiles didn't realize how exhausted she had been until now. Sure having Derek there was relaxing, allowing her to sleep but this... this felt like she was finally able to relax. Just thinking of Derek had her heart in her throat. She didn't thank him, she never said bye and he was just gone as soon as her feet hit the gravel. With a huff, Stiles turned off the water and continued through her old routine. 

+++

Visiting Melissa in the hospital was a little stressful, but Melissa had welcomed her with a warm hug and tears in her eyes. The daughter she never had finally returned home, and deemed in good health but in need of rest.

Unfortunately that wasn't the end of the visits. Once the pack had gotten wind that Stiles was back in town and okay they all practically pushed their way through the door. The visit ended in a Stiles being in physical contact with each pack member. The Sheriff okayed a movie night, and Stiles found herself on the couch between Scott and Isaac. Liam was sitting on the floor below her, Lydia parked in her fathers chair, and Allison curled up next to Scott holding Stiles's hand. 

If there had been a human in the pack that Stiles was closest to it would be Allison. Even after the Oni tried to kill her, Allison helped Stiles get through a lot of her depression. In fact Stiles owed a lot to Allison. If it hadn't been for some hunter training for fighting big bad's Stiles might have been a zombie by now. 

Being around pack had been nice, and after a few movies everyone started to fall asleep. The Sheriff probably would have let them stay, but Stiles wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake. Scott was the one who protested the most, and only left after Stiles had told him a thousand times that she wasn't going anywhere. 

After the pack had left Stiles found herself laying in her bed. More comfortable than she really deserved to be, and yet she couldn't sleep. The last month Stiles found herself unable to sleep out of fear, but now she was just so exhausted she couldn't sleep. Without really thinking, Stiles was climbing out of bed and grabbing a hoodie. Leaving it unzipped over her overlarge tank top, and running shorts. She had almost grabbed her pistol, but realized that she didn't really need it here. Not anymore. 

Instead she grabbed the keys to her Jeep. Left her father a note and drove off to the one place she had been avoiding. The loft. She had been pleasantly surprised to find the Camaro sitting there in it's usual parking spot and in her excitement she climb the stairs faster than she ever had before. 

By the time she made it to the metal door, it was sliding open and a tired Derek stood before her. His hair was messed up, and his pajama pants were riding a lot lower on his hips than they had any right to. 

"I'm sorry I woke you..." 

"You drove here?" Derek looked at her with that look he had in the house in Arizona.

"Uh... yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Stiles crossed her arms over her body, feeling more unsure about her decision to come here. She stepped inside the dark loft letting the familiar feeling wash over her as Derek shut the door behind them.

"All I can smell is exhaustion. Based off of that alone I am surprised you are still standing."

"I can't sleep." 

"Can't or won't?"

She turned to look at Derek expecting to see a broody werewolf, but what she found was someone completely different. Sure it was Derek, but it wasn't the Derek he let everyone else see. His shield was down and he was standing there, looking utterly exhausted himself. Werewolves shouldn't look like that, and it was starting to worry Stiles.

"You look as exhausted as I feel."

"Well..." Derek took a step forward. "That's because I haven't slept." 

The moonlight was washing over Derek and Stiles felt a knot in her stomach. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling when it came to Derek. As her eyes examined him she noticed a mark on his shoulder. She took a step toward him, closing the gap and bringing her fingers up to trace the mark.

"Why aren't you healing?" 

"Some marks don't heal." 

"Oh." Stiles swallowed hard. If something was wrong with Derek she didn't know what she would do. "What kind of mark is it?"

"A mate mark." 

The words were a whisper and if Stiles wasn't standing so close she is sure they wouldn't have been heard. Then the weight of it sunk in. Derek had a mate, that left a mark on him. Suddenly she felt like she didn't belong there, having no business in the wolf's home. Stiles removed her hand as if she had been burned, but Derek gently grabbed her hand.

"You gave me that mark Stiles." Her eyes snapped to his green orbs. "When I found you."

"I'm.... I'm your mate?" 

"That's why I can't sleep. My wolf feels as though it needs to protect you, and make you better again. It has for a long time. I just ignored it. I didn't want to push you into this."

"That's why you came looking for me?"

"Partially. Even if you weren't my mate, I still would have came looking for you."

A silence fell between them. Stiles would have described it as a comfortable silence, but by the way Derek was staring at her, it was uncomfortable for him. It was like he was waiting for her rejection, and that broke her heart. Derek must have smelt the change in Stiles because he let go of her hand and stepped back, out of her space.

"Derek." 

"No... it's.... it's okay." It was his turn to cross his arms over his chest. "I should have known it was desperation... last night."

Stiles couldn't let this go on. Derek was giving her his rejection speech and god he didn't need to. This time it was Stiles's turn to confess.

"Stop. Stop talking. Derek... I have been in love with you from the moment I jumped in that pool to hold you up for hours. I went to New York under the guise that I was looking at colleges there because that is where I thought I would find you. I never stopped looking when you left. Then seeing you there... in the middle of the street. The last place I ever thought I would find you...." 

She closed in on Derek again until she was as close to him as she had been last night.

"For the first time since you left I felt safe. I felt relieved. Hell I could sleep again without waking up trying to kill Travis or someone else who had tried to stop me from screaming. Sure that wasn't how I fantasized our first time together but jesus it was not desperation in the way you think it was. I was desperate because it was you. I finally had you."

Stiles swallowed hard around the lump growing in her throat. All of the times she thought she was close, all of the times she had cried in the darkness of her room because all she wanted was Derek.... every single moment flooding back to her memory. She nearly jumped when Derek's thumb brushed a tear from her cheek. 

"You fantasized about me?" The smirk was genuine and it made Stiles's stomach flip. 

"Duh. Have you looked at yourself?"

"No... I've spent too much time looking at you." 

Both of them started laughing at how cheesy that line was, but god it worked. Stiles was pressing her lips to Derek's. This time it wasn't the desperation of having each other finally. It was tender, and full of emotion. When they broke the kiss Derek rested his forehead against hers.

"As much as I would love a proper round 2.... we both need to sleep."

Stiles had mumbled something unintelligible, and Derek hoisted her up. Carrying her up the spiral stairs to his room. Derek laid her down on his bed, and while he was walking to the other side Stiles stripped off her hoodie. She wouldn't need it with Derek by her side. 

When he laid down, Derek pulled Stiles to his chest, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Stiles nuzzled into his neck and Derek let her cling to him like an octopus. When he laughed she could feel the vibrations through his chest, pulling a groan from her.

"What?"

"I love you." 

It was like something melted in Derek, and he relaxed even more into Stiles. Feeling the wolf surrounding her offered Stiles a sense of relief as she finally allowed herself to truly fall asleep.


End file.
